Time Flies
by Insomniac-Gamer
Summary: Yet another Don't Hug Me I'm Scared Story! Tony the Talking Clock X Reader. Rated M for later lemon.
1. Work Hour

It was your first day on the job. You were assigned to torture some puppets like the two objects that preceded you. You had only begun practice, as you were new to the company, and your actual filming wouldn't take place until a later date. Taking up the form of a _(object)_, you sang your song. In the end, it might not have been as well done as the others, but you still felt as though you did a decent job. You returned to your office building to report your results. This was routine.

You walked down the long corridor to the filing room. "Excuse me, do you know what time it is?" A voice behind you asked. You gasped and turned around, only to find a blue man standing before you. Still being new, you didn't know everyone yet. You hardly knew the puppets names, and you certainly have never seen this guy before. "I, uh, think the time is….um…" you thought for a moment, then not knowing what to say, hid behind your folder. He chuckled. "I'm just messing with you, dear. I already know the time, for I am a clock. It's five o'clock! Another hour until we go home. I just wanted to introduce myself."

You gave him a nervous smile. "H-hello, Mister….um…" "Tony. You may call me Tony. It's very nice to finally meet you. Though, I don't quite know your name. Care to tell me?"

You look to the side a bit. "_." Tony smiles. "What a lovely name. Well, I must run, or else I will be off schedule. Bye for now, dearest _." He proceeds to leave, and you continue to walk down the corridor. You smile, hoping to see him again.

~~~~Let's Do The Time Warp Again!~~~~

It had been about a week. Yet another day of practice. You were starting to get better, but more practice was still needed. You went to the filing room. Tony immediately rushed into your thoughts. You two had met at this time every day for the past week. You learned that Tony had a thing for routine, which you found somewhat humorous.

"Greetings, _! How was training today?" Tony called out to you. You grinned from ear to ear. "It was good. I'm improving." "Good to hear, dear." He smiled back at you. You couldn't help but love that smile. It was just so perfect. "Tony, question." Tony leaned down toward you. "I'm listening." You could hear the ticking noise that he usually made, which made you just love clocks more. "Why do you call me dear?" You asked the clock.

Tony chuckled and looked into your eyes. "Well, because you're just so cute. And very nice as well." You blushed a little, but told yourself that he's just being nice. "Thank you, Tony."

Tony put his hand on your cheek, which you didn't expect. "Bye for now, dear. We should hang out outside of work." He proceeded to kiss you on the nose quickly before leaving. You stood there, blushing, and sighed. "Damn it, Tony." You had butterflies for the rest of the day.


	2. Bowling

Tony's house was rather nice. As you walked up to the door, you thought you heard something.

"You really need to be more creative!" Someone, a woman, yelled from inside. "There's no time!" A man's voice that you immediately recognized as Tony's yelled. You heard the woman again. "Fuck you!" "Go to Hell!" Tony yelled back.

You reluctantly knocked on the door. A few moments passed before a small boy with blue hair opened the door. "Hello! Are you Tony's friend?" He asked. You nod. "He's been talking about you all morning. Well, that is until Paige started another fight with him. By the way, I'm Manny." You smiled, remembering him from practice. "Hello there, Manny. May I come in?" Manny hesitated. "I don't know…." "Of course you may!" Tony appeared. "Manny, go back to the others. Best not be late for the movie you're going to."

Manny laughed. "Oh yeah! Bye, ma'am." He ran off before you could say goodbye. Tony looked at you. "Care to come in?" He asked, holding out his hand. "Sure!" You took his hand and were led in.

"As I mentioned before, the others will be leaving soon. We'll have the house to ourselves." Tony led you to the living room. "Who else lives with you?" You asked. "Well, you met Manny, and I assume you heard me and Paige arguing." You nod in agreement. "Ah, you have. Well, there are two others. Harry and Robin. They look after the kid."

You look at him. "Is Paige your girlfriend?" "Oh, no, no. She's my sister. We fight a lot, so sorry about the noise." Tony chuckles a bit, then frowns and looks at the floor. You put your hand to his cheek. "Don't worry about it. It's okay." You smile. He looks up again and smiles back. "You're too sweet, _." He pulls you in close, and you can hear the ticking of his heart. Well, it was more of a clock, but you got the idea.

You just stood there for a few minutes like that. "Tony?" "Yes, _?" Though you couldn't see his face from your position, you could tell he was smirking. You stuttered a bit. "I-I think y-you're pretty cute." He chuckled. "Thank you. You're the prettiest _(object)_ I've ever seen at the company." "I'm the only one. Like you're the only clock at the company, and how Paige is the only notepad."

Tony pushed away. "Oh, come now. Just take a compliment. Now, I have planned to go bowling. We should go now before they get back." "They left ten minutes ago." You remarked. Tony began to get a little upset. "Yes, but the movie will end at some point. We don't want to be here when they get back, do we?" You sighed, but giggled a bit. "Sure, okay. Let's go."

~~~~What's with all the time skips?~~~~

You and Tony had just finished the game, and walked out to the parking lot. "You're terrible at bowling, Tony." "Well you'd think so. You've been getting a perfect game." Tony wasn't so bad, you just liked to poke fun at him. "Meh, meh, meh, MEH, MEH, MEH!" He began. You rushed over to him and tried to calm him down. "Sh, sh. It's okay. Calm down, Tony." He became quiet, but shook somewhat. His ticking became louder, though it only appeared to be audible enough for you to hear, being you were in such close range.

Tony looked rather pissed off. "This game takes too long. Too much time is wasted. I knew it was a bad idea." He put his face in his hands. "We should have gone to something meaningful, like a play." You can hear him sobbing softly. You felt rather bad for him. "I enjoyed it. Please cheer up." You pulled his hands from his face and smiled. You noticed his eyes were red and puffy, though he tried to smile. "You're so sweet, _."

You giggled. "No, I really am not. Trust me on that." "You really don't know how to take a compliment, do you?" Tony narrowed his eyes and smiled bigger. "Now if you don't mind, I rather not waste any more time with this." He kissed you before you could process what was going on. This cased you to become surprised before you accepted and kissed back. He pulled away quickly, leaving you wanting more. "We better get home. As much as I'd like to spend more time with you, the others will wonder what happened. After all, I'm never late."


	3. Awake

_Tick. Tick. Tick. _

Your head lay on Tony's chest. Both of you had been in bed, _his_ bed to be exact. How he managed to lure you in there was beyond you. You couldn't believe you've only been dating for five months.

He wrapped his arms around you and smiled. "_..." he spoke in his sleep. You loved the way he said your name, as he kept it safe behind his soft lips.

_Tick. Tick. Tick. _

You loved the sound of his heart. It sounded like the ticking of a clock. Somehow, It just comforted you. His eyes fluttered open. You grinned. "Good morning." You said quietly. "Morning, _." He replied, still half asleep. You stared into his crimson eyes, which appeared to look past your (e/c) and directly into your soul. How you loved his eyes, and the ticking of his heart. To be honest, you thought you might have loved him all together.  
"Tony…."  
"Yes, my dear?"  
"What time is it?"  
"Eight o'clock. Plenty of time to get ready for work. Best not be late, you know."  
You chuckled. "Of course not. I know how much you hate being late."

You kissed him before getting up and changing into your work clothes. You noticed Tony watching you as he was getting ready, as well. You giggled. "Watcha staring at, handsome?"

He blushed a bit and gave you a soft smile. "Just admiring the woman I love."

You paused a moment and stared at him." "T-tony…" You could feel your face heat up and as a blush covered it.

He chuckled. "My dear _." He walked over to you and gave you a tight squeeze. You blushed more, if that was even possible, and hugged back.  
"Tony."  
"Yes?  
"I love you, too."

You looked up to seem him blushing. "That's wonderful!" He exclaimed. You looked into his beautiful eyes again, only to see pure joy. The two of you stood there for a few seconds before Tony spoke up again. "We better finish getting ready. You know how I hate being late."


End file.
